Parta
by Enray
Summary: Never touch weird green swirly things, especially if they're in the lab that is owned by ghost hunters who are active inventors. Not your typical someone turns halfa story. Trust me. I aim for unpredictable and unique.
1. Prologue

He walked down the stairs

Please don't be turned off by the overused plot. There's a nice little surprise at the end of the story.

Disclaimers: Everyone should know that people who write Danny Phantom fanfics usually don't own Danny Phantom.

Hope you enjoy.

He walked down the stairs. Fenturd's sister was busy with something, so she asked him to wait for her, but waiting in the kitchen with piles of boring books for… a long time, was just boring.

Since no one was home, well, Fenturd's upstairs, but who cares, he might as well do some exploring. Fenturd's parents are ghost hunters. He should take the chance to look around. Later, he can taunt Fenturd for how lame his parents' inventions are.

The first thing he saw in the basement was the big, glowing green, swirling, weird… thing. If he thought the Fentons were weird before, they were nuts now. All of them were not normal, except for Fenton's sister. She's hot.

He stood in front of the portal. From far, it looked weird, from near, it looked _weirder_, almost scary.

Dash frowned. He wasn't scared easily. Dash Baxter wasn't afraid of anything.

The portal continued to swirl, as if taunting him. He reached out to touch the swirly green thing.

A girly scream left his lips as a little swirl snaked up his arm. He wasn't sure if he was screaming because of the pain or the swirl, but if anyone asked, the scream never happened.

But for now…

Dash backed away from the portal with such speed that his coach would have been proud. Meaning: he ran.

The first place he ran to was the washroom. There was nothing wrong with his arm, but he'll feel better if he could at least pretend he washed that _thing_ off. He didn't want anything from Fenton Works to be on him.

Dash scrubbed until his hand started to turn red. Thinking that it was enough, he looked up.

What he saw in the mirror was so shocking and weird that his mind froze for a moment. After that moment, he did the first thing he could think of.

"FENTURD!"

Ok, I have one question. What do you call those loop the loops you do in the air? Tricks? Skills? What skills?

Please review! They're full of goodness that are essential for the author's diet.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to Esme Phantom, Niece of the Prophet Zarquon (did I spell the name correctly?), Luiz4200, goldacharmed, Miriam1 and Azure Inu by reviewing and supporting this fanfic.

Miriam1: I didn't know my name was Lucy. Anyway, all in good time, all in good time.

Disclaimer: I am not a guy, hence, not Butch Hartman.

I just came back from a leadership camp. Since it's the holidays, I'll post this early.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Danny ran down the stairs. The moment he saw Dash, he froze.

"Why is my hair red and my eyes green? What did you do to me?" Dash demanded as he stepped forward.

Danny didn't respond.

"Hello?" Dash said annoyed. Fenturd didn't seem to be listening.

"How did you… Why… Weren't you… Don't tell me… Can't you just… Why me… What should… Oh crud."

Dash stared at Danny. What was wrong with this loser? Every time Dash saw him, he got weirder and weirder.

"Change back. Now." Danny said. His shocked expression suddenly turned into one of authority.

"What do you mean. 'Change back'?" Dash retorted.

"Think of going human. Quick, before my parents come." Danny said as he dragged Dash up the stairs. For someone so weak and puny, Fenturd was strong.

"You done?" Danny asked as he turned his head. The quarterback caught a frown on his face.

"That's weird." The dark haired teen mumbled.

Dash tried to pull his hand away, but Fenturd's grip on his hand was firm. Since when was Fenturd so strong?

"Where are we going?" Dash demanded.

"My room." Danny replied curtly.

"Danny, where are you going with Dash?" Jazz demanded from the base of the stairs.

"Dash messed around in the lab. He had a little _appearance makeover_." Danny replied.

"Oh, that." Jazz said and quickly disappeared.

Dash wanted to go down to the only normal Fenton, but Danny pulled Dash into his room, locking the door behind him.

The quarterback looked around the room. This was his first time in Fenturd's room. Maybe there was something embarrassing that he could find. Like those posters.

"Dash." Fenturd said.

He turned to face the loser.

"You have some explaining to do." Danny said sternly.

* * *

There was a part I had to cut out because it shouldn't happen. Dash can't sink into the floor for reasons you will find out in a few chapters. It's short, but I hope that you would like it.

Please review! I need my review vitamins. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to Niece of the Prophet Zarguon, Maile-is, SamZ, TexasDreamer01, Miriam1, DPcrazy, goldacharmed, Rin Flowers and animegurl088 for reviewing.

I think this fanfic, especially the ending, is going to be quite different from what you're expecting. Even if you think it's going to be the same as the other 'new halfas' fanfic, please read. I might be posting a chapter every day since it's the school holidays.

Disclaimers: If I'm Butch Hartman… I would be able to draw a lot better than how I can draw now.

Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Danny ran a palm down his face. Dash was such a moron. What was he doing touching the portal anyway? Does Dash have _any_ common sense?

On second thoughts, he would rather have the question left unanswered.

"What did you do to me?" Dash demanded.

"I didn't do anything." Danny said through gritted teeth. Why did everyone blame him when things went wrong? He wasn't even _there_. To make things worse, his parents just entered the house. What if Dash slipped up later?

"Ok Dash, listen to me. Right now, you're a halfa, half-a-ghost, half-a-human. For now, I don't think that you should tell my parents. They'll most probably think that a ghost is overshadowing you and start to try and get the ghost out of you." Danny explained slowly.

He looked at Dash.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Danny asked, an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know so much?" Dash asked suspiciously.

Was Dash a complete moron? His parents were _ghost hunters_. He couldn't _not_ know ghost stuff even if he wanted to.

"My parents are ghost hunters." Danny answered.

"But they don't know."

Maybe Dash was a smart moron.

"They don't think that someone can be alive and dead at the same time because it's supposed to be scientifically impossible."

"How did you know about that?" Dash asked.

Was Dash getting suspicious?

_Oh my gosh, Dash has a brain!_

"Me, Sam and Tucker are friends with Phantom. He told us about half ghosts, that's why we know." Danny half lied.

"You are?" Dash roared. Danny was so startled that he fell off his bed. Cheeks flushed, he scrambled back to his bed. Sometimes, he wished that he wasn't so klutzy.

"You losers are friends with Danny Phantom? Yeah right." Dash scoffed.

Danny gasped. Ignoring Dash, he looked around. Who was it this time?

"BEWARE!"

The halfa sighed in relief. At least it was just Box Ghost. He didn't want to let Dash know that he was half ghost just yet.

"Dash, go ghost." He instructed.

"What?"

"Remember how you looked as a ghost."

Dash's hair slowly turned red and his eyes flashed green before he seemed to realize something.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because _you_ are going to fight Box Ghost."

* * *

First of all, TexasDreamer01, I'm not sure if you remember but I actually used what you wrote in the review for one part. Hope you don't mind, but it just fitted right in.

Second, reviews would be really, really nice.

Please?

-gives puppy dog look-


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to Miriam1, TPcrazy, Rin Flowers, hollagirl, goldacharmed, TexasDreamer01, DPcrazy and Niece of the Prophet Zarquon for reviewing.

This disclaimer will be the last for the rest of the fanfic.

Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is called a fanfic.

* * *

"Why should I listen to you?" Dash asked.

"Because _you_ are going to fight Box Ghost." Danny replied.

The look on Dash's face made Danny wish that he had a camera. If anyone saw the wimpy look of complete fear on Dash's face… let's just say that it would be excellent blackmail material.

"Why should I?" Dash finally whined.

Dash's so wimpy, and he's popular? School life is seriously messed up.

"I can defeat Box Ghost without chan… calling Phantom." Danny mentally slapped himself for the slip up. Good thing Dash is a moron. "Let's see how good you are."

"Who are you?" Box Ghost wailed. When Dash didn't reply, he turned to Danny and repeated in a more conversational tone, "Seriously, who is he?"

"Yeah, what are you going to call yourself?" Danny asked lazily, the question directed at Dash. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned casually against the headboard.

"Dash Quarterback." Dash answered after awhile.

"That's a little obvious." Danny pointed out. Not that he was any better. But at least Danny was a common name. He only knew one Dash so far, and he doubted that he could see another any time soon. And 'Quarterback' was a dead giveaway.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want people to know who you are? Red hair, green eyes. There isn't much difference between Dash Baxter and Dash Quarterback." Danny tried to reason. In his mind, he knew something was off.

"Fine. Quarterback." Dash grumbled.

Danny shrugged. Not very imaginative, but not as obvious as his. Fenton, Phantom. It's a miracle no one had made the connection yet. Shows how dense the citizen of Amity Park is. Now why do they go to school?

"Break a leg, just don't break my room." Danny said.

Boxes phased into the room, no doubt it was Box Ghost's doing. He wasn't very worried. If things start to turn ugly, he could always butt in. Now the real question was whether or not he should let Dash know about his own halfa status.

"Fear the wrath of my corrugated cardboard terror!"

Dash yelled in pain as the boxes slammed heavily onto him. The boxes continued to pile up on him. Quarterback tried to claw his way out but the boxes seemed to have won as the flailing hands stilled.

The raven-haired teen sighed. That ended too fast for comfort. Maybe Box Ghost wasn't as weak as he thought. Either that or Dash was wimpier than he thought.

Danny thought for awhile.

Definitely the second one.

* * *

He tried to crawl out, but the boxes were so heavy. He wanted to yell for help, but he could barely breathe, and the only one around was Fentonail. That loser was so scrawny and weak, it wouldn't make a difference.

Fenturd leaped off the bed and started fighting with the blue ghost. Within a few punches, the ghost was already winded. Where did Fenturd learn how to fight like that?

"You can not trap me in that cylindrical container in which you posses, for I am… the BOX GHOST!"

"Oh please." Danny rolled his eyes and sucked the ghost into… was that a soup thermos?

The boxes atop him disappeared. Dash got to his feet, growling at the scrawny kid. If anyone saw him fight just now, they would have thought that catching that ghost was easier than stuffing losers into lockers. Fentonail didn't even look tired.

Danny sighed.

"You need a _lot_ of training."

* * *

Another chapter done! Please review.

(Does cuter puppy look than TPcrazy)


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to Luiz4200, Niece of the Prophet Zarquon, goldacharmed and Thunderstorm101 for reviewing.

Niece of the Prophet Zarquon: Hey, that would be interesting. Anyone want to write a one shot about that? Especially if the 'Fenton lunch box' was the box he was looking for.

Thunderstorm101: Just wait, just wait. You'll see. Hehe.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sam had to stop herself from wincing when the sound of glass shattering on the ground pierced through the chemistry lab. That was already the third time. People were starting to notice.

The goth exchanged glances with her two best friends. Ever since Danny gained control of his intangibility, she never thought that she would hear that dreaded sound so many times in one double period.

Class ended few minutes later. Everyone walked out, including the detention free Dash. If he was Danny, he would be having at least two detentions by now. That's school justice for you.

"You're right, he needs training." Tucker said as they walked to Danny's house.

"Are you sure that you don't want Dash to know?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure." Danny confirmed.

"Why?" Tucker questioned curiously.

"Do you seriously think that Dash would listen to Danny _Fenton_?" Danny replied in a bored tone.

"Well, there _was_ the time when Youngblood and Ember kidnapped all the adults." Tucker reminded him.

"Yeah, and we all know how well that ended." Sam shot back.

"So you don't want Dash to know you're half ghost, but you want us to help out?" Tucker raised an interesting point.

"He already knows that both of you know Phantom." Danny replied.

After walking a few steps, Danny turned to look at them.

"You're really calm about this." Danny noted.

Oh, he expected them to be freaked out?

"Oh no, Dash knows! We are _so_ surprised. Oh please." Sam purposely made her tone contrast with the content. Honestly, who did Danny think they were? Wimps?

"Ok, ok. I get it." Danny said quickly as he pushed the air with his hands. At least he knew when to stop.

A wisp of blue smoke coiled out from his mouth. He sighed.

"I'm going ghost." Danny yelled his battle cry after making sure that no one was around. A flash of light later, in the place of Danny was Phantom.

"Meet at my house at 8." Danny reminded them before flying into the air.

Meet up to train Dash. Joy. Sam wondered how many insults Dash would throw at them during the training and how they could torture him.

* * *

This should have been posted a lot earlier, but I got really distracted. Who knew AU Harry Potter fanfics could be so interesting?

"_To ensure the continuation of this fanfic, click the button below._

_Thank you and have a nice day."_

-wipes forehead- I've finally completed the "please review" robot.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to Thunderstorm101, DPcrazy, TPcrazy, Rin Flowers, Dario Argento Syndrome, Luiz4200, TexasDreamer01, Azure Inu, Niece of Prophet Zarquon and goldacharmed for reviewing.

Thunderstorm101: Lol. So true.

TPcrazy: Lol. Wonder if there's a button ghost. You'll have to take care of that Button of Doom.

For those reading Defending their Hero, the updates are going to be really, excruciatingly slow. Just wanted to tell you that.

Now, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

He screamed like a girl as he ran away from the ectoblasts.

He laughed until he cried as he recorded Dash screaming like a girl with his PDA.

She smirked as she watched the jock ran for his life.

He sighed at how wimpy Dash looked.

They were training in the abandoned warehouse near the pier. Ideally, they would meet at Danny's, where all the equipment was, but Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were working on something in the lab. And if they trained there, Danny _Fenton_ had to be present, which was impossible because Danny _Phantom_ was with them.

"Let's work on intangibility." Danny said as he let his feet touch the ground.

"What do I do? And what's that anyway?" Dash asked.

"It's the ability to go through solid objects." Danny explained and pushed a hand through Dash's head. Tucker snickered as Dash gave a girly scream and fell on his butt. Danny sighed.

"Think of going intangible." Danny instructed as he helped Dash to his feet.

Tucker leaned towards Sam.

"Bet you five bucks Dash would start whining in five minutes." He whispered.

"I say three minutes. Four minutes tops." Sam added.

Three minutes and fifty-one seconds later...

"Cough up." Sam smirked. Tucker grumbled as he pulled out five dollars. There went his PDA upgrade, and he was just one dollar short. Looks like he'll have to wait for the next time he got his allowance.

Which was in two week's time. Dang. Couldn't Dash have sucked it up for another 10 seconds? He even reverted back to human form already.

Not that there was much difference. Besides the hair and the eyes, Dash still looked like Dash. Same clothes, same voice, even his glow was hard to spot. If he didn't know that all ghosts glowed, even half ghosts, he wouldn't have seen it.

Tucker frowned. He didn't even have rings when he goes ghost. Every halfa they knew had rings when they transformed, evil, cloned or good. It was like technology and himself. You couldn't have one without the other.

The quarterback tried to go invisible. So far, he could only turn his right arm invisible, just like what happened when he was trying to go intangible.

Tucker fiddled with his PDA. Something was different about Dash compared to the others. Like the fact that he didn't need rings to transform, his clothes didn't change in ghost form, and he couldn't seem to make anything but his arm go invisible or intangible. Danny told them that Dash got his ghost powers because some 'green swirly-thing' touched his arm. That meant that he wasn't electrocuted by the portal. So, did that mean that Dash wasn't a halfa? Then what was he?

Tucker laughed, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Dash roared. The confused looks on their face made Tucker laugh even harder. A sharp nudge at his ribs by Sam made him stop.

"Dash the parta." Tucker managed to say before bursting into laughter. The others just looked lost. Sam kicked Tucker's shin.

"Ow. Aren't you against violence?" The techno geek whined. What was with them? Didn't they have any sense of humour?

"What's with the sudden parta?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, Danny's a half-ow!" Tucker yowled when Sam jabbed him painfully in the ribs.

"And what about that?" Sam asked. Her face gave away nothing, but for those who really know her, they would know that she was fuming behind that blank expression. Tucker gulped involuntarily. Hopefully, his musings would be interesting enough not to get another jab. There was only so much abuse a man can take in a day. Danny was exceptional.

"Dash can only turn his right arm invisible and intangible. He didn't get electrocuted by the portal or anything. So, maybe he's only part-a-ghost, parta."

No laughter. Not a good sign. Tucker tried to scoot away conspicuously from Sam, just in case. He was positive that his ribs didn't want to get another pain treatment. Man, was he the only one with a sense of humour? What happened to Danny? He wanted the fun Danny back.

"Parta... I guess that makes sense." Danny said slowly.

"But the name is corny and unoriginal." Sam criticized.

"Everyone's a critic," Tucker grumbled. "Let's see you come up with a better name."

"Name aside, the question is whether it is temperory or not." Danny frowned.

His PDA beeped. With practised ease, he pulled out the digital pen and started to click on the screen.

"We need to leave now or you'll be grounded for a week." Tucker said and got up.

Danny nodded, Sam got to her feet, Dash didn't move.

"Dash, we're going." Danny informed him.

"Err... what were we talking about?" Dash asked with a confused look on his face.

* * *

I have one question this time.

The Fentons have a weapon vault. What is it called?

See that little button down there? Click it! Click it! I would use the robot, but it's broken.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks to Dannyphantomfreeek, DPcrazy, goldacharmed, Thunderstorm101, Rin Flowers, Luiz4200 and Niece of Prophet Zarquon for reviewing. You guys encourage me to continue posting fanfics.

Due to some technical difficulties, this chapter came late. First, I was chased off the computer and had to use an old laptop. Then, I was chased off the _laptop_ just before posting this (also because the laptop kept shutting down in my face). Then, I asked my sister to email the chapter from the laptop to the comp, but it was chapter 5 instead of 6.

So, this is finally up. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

He flexed his arm, his eyes focused on the green tattoo on his skin. Ever since that day in Fenturd's lab, his arm felt different, and he got a cool new tattoo, _and_ it gets bigger everyday. That would be totally awesome.

If the tattoo wasn't green and didn't glow.

The quarterback rolled down his jacket sleeve. He'll ask Phantom about it tomorrow. _Alone_. Today, he was going to pound Fenton during training.

He walked down the stairs towards the door. The losers would meet him at the park, where no one would see them. He would never let himself be caught hanging out with those losers unless Phantom was there.

When he reached the park, the geeks were already waiting.

"You're late." Sam stated, arms across her chest.

So what? The only reason he was on time was because Phantom was here. Even the Ravens had to wait for him, and _they_ aren't complaining.

Dash walked ahead. Only Phantom was allowed to lead him. Since Phantom wasn't here, it was only natural for Quarterback to lead the way. After all, he may not be a ghost, or even a halfa, but he was at least a parta, so he was better than the losers. Not that he wasn't better than them before he became a parta.

He stopped as he reached a crossroad. Which way was the werehouse?

The losers stopped behind him.

"Why did you stop?" Danny smirked.

"I was just waiting for you losers." Dash lied.

"Well, we're here. Go on, or did you forget where to go?" Danny taunted.

Dash tried hard not to blush. How he wished that he could wipe that smirk off his face. Deciding to follow his luck, he pointed at one road.

"It's that way." Dash said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"No, actually, it's that way." Danny said and curled his thumb towards the road they had just walked.

He couldn't not blush now. Before his face could turn red, he pretended to be angry.

"Out of my way." Dash roared as he pushed the losers aside, making sure to push Fentina extra hard.

That way, the red on his cheeks could be mistaken for anger.

After finding another crossroad, Dash finally gave up. Let the losers go ahead. He didn't care anymore. It was better than being humiliated whenever there's more than one road.

"So, which way is it?" Danny taunted.

"You go ahead." He grumbled.

Fenturd looked like he wanted to say something, but Manson placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. Good thing Fentonia listened to her, or he would have killed Fenturd during training. Now, instead of killing him, he'll just pound Fenturd until he cried.

They reached the warehouse with Fentonail in the lead. Training started, and ended so fast that he needed a few moments before his brain realized that. Fenturd was actually good? But Fenturd was puny, weak, wimpy, and scrawny, and… as long as he wasn't _strong_.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." Dash grumbled as he got up. Danny's hand suddenly shot out to grab his right wrist.

"What are you doing, Fenturd?" Dash demanded.

"Where did… Why didn't you tell us?" Danny replied, his voice growing louder with each word.

"I was going to tell Phantom tomorrow." Dash grumbled, annoyed at having to explain himself to the geek and annoyed at himself for answering in the first place.

Danny sighed and pushed the jacket sleeve up his arm. A frown appeared on his face.

"Take off your jacket." He said quietly.

Dash shrugged off his jacket. By then, Foley and Manson were already beside Fenturd. Tucker whistled.

"Cool tattoo." He commented. The goth nudged him painfully in the ribs.

"Hey, my ribs." Tucker complained.

"You don't hear the ribs _you_ eat complaining." Sam replied flatly.

Fenturd dragged him away before Dash could hear anything else.

"I just want to know. We want to know, including Phantom. Do you like being a parta?" Fentonia asked.

"Yes." Dash answered before actually thinking about the question. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Dash frowned. Truth was, it wasn't that fun having ghost powers anymore. He thought that by being a parta, he would be more like Phantom, but he could only turn his right arm intangible, invisible and throw ectoblasts from his right hand and occasionally from his eyes, at the most inconvenient moments. Like his computer, and during the soap opera…

But the worst thing was that he couldn't fly. Even if he was afraid of falling, _not_ afraid of heights, he wanted to at least be able to float. He didn't even have Phantom's glow.

"No." Dash admitted reluctantly.

"We know how to make you stop being a parta, but you'll have to come to my house. I'll call the others." Danny said and walked towards the other tow.

The quarterback shook his head. Since when did he listen to Fenturd? The geek wasn't even a parta. Before he stops being a parta and lose his ghost powers, he wanted to do something. Fenturd couldn't have beat him during training. He must have cheated.

Red eyes flashed on the tattoo as Dash ran towards Danny. The colour of his hair and eyes had changed. Even his teeth seemed sharper.

The green tattoo grew.

"Fenturd!" Dash roared and threw a punch at Danny's back.

His fist met thin air as Danny stepped aside and held Dash by his glowing fist in one fluid movement.

Green expended its territory.

* * *

I worked hard to make it longer. Hopefully, it wouldn't seem draggy.

Please review and tell me about your opinions.

Do I still need to mention the challenges?


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks to Rin Flowers, DPcrazy, goldacharmed, Niece of the Prophet Zarquon and Luiz4200 for reviewing. You guys really helped with the reviews.

Let's get on with the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

He could feel it, the power radiating form the tattoo. This was what he was afraid of. Something told him that the tattoo was bad, but he ignored it.

Now he was paying for it.

"Tucker, Sam, get the Fenton Ghost Catcher." Danny instructed. He didn't turn his head. All his attention was focused on Dash.

"Why didn't we bring the scooters?" He heard Tucker moan at the door of the warehouse.

"Dash, you there?" Danny asked carefully. Once the words left his mouth, he felt stupid.

"You're not even a parta. How can you be better than me?" Dash roared as he fired another ectoblast from his palm.

Because he was a _halfa_. And Dash was definately there.

Peach lost to green as green continued to expend.

Danny had to leap out of the way as Dash suddenly fired an ectoblast from his left hand. This was bad. The tattoo had spread all the way to his left arm. Why didn't he notice that sooner?

The halfa jumped back as an ectoblast left a charred mark on the floor in front of him. Dash wasn't that strong. He was only about Box Ghost or, at the most, Lunch Lady's level. Danny shouldn't have any problem kicking his butt all the way to tomorrow. There was just one little problem…

He wasn't in ghost mode.

Sure he could beat Box Ghost in human form, but he had a feeling that Dash would be a lot stronger than the blue ghost in no time, that tattoo would make sure of that.

If Sam was here, she'll just whack his head and tell him to stop fooling around and go ghost. But she a girl, she could never understand men's big ego. He came here as Danny Fenton, he was going to beat Dash as Danny Fenton.

An ectoblast grazed his arm. Red followed green.

"Hey, I just ran out of bandages. How am I going to hide this?" Danny yelled at Dash. It wouldn't help, but he just felt like saying something. Silent battles were the ones he hated the most. Why else would he try so hard to improve his witty banter?

Dash however, wasn't helping. The only sounds he made were grunts and growls. How was he supposed to make witty come backs to grunts and growls?

The halfa concentrated on his hands. He had been working on this for a while, especially to fight against the box ghost.

Humans cannot touch ghosts unless the ghost allows it. They could only touch a ghost through ecto-powered inventions. Before he started working on it, he tried fighting the blue ghost in human form once.

The Box Ghost was winning before he went ghost.

This little trick was a variation of the ghost shield. Instead of making a dome around him, he focused it on his fists. Instant Ghost Gauntlets. He tried it for the first time with the Box Ghost about one week ago, in front of Dash.

It was time to try again.

_Get ready to add another sound to your dictionary, Dash._

Dash howled in pain as Danny's fist connected with his face.

Red flashed. Green grew.

Dash leaped into the air and stayed there. The green tattoo spread to its influence to its host's eyes. Red eyes narrowed. It now had total control over its host.

The halfa noted the fresh edition to Dash's face. If he didn't think Dash look weird before, he did now.

With Dash now having almost all the abilities of a ghost, Danny was at a severe disadvantage.

Tucker and Sam better be fast.

* * *

There's about three chapters left for this fic. I wonder if I can reach 80 reviews by the end of Parta.

Please review.

The please review robot is still broken… What does technology have against me?


	9. Chapter 8

Many, many thanks to CatalystOfTheSoul, DPcrazy, Luiz4200, The Feral Candy Cane, Azure Inu, Niece of the Prophet Zarquon, Thunderstorm101, Gewndolin Sparrow and TexasDreamer01 for the reviews. They really motivate me to type when I feel like reading other fanfics.

I hope this chapter would satisfy you readers and wouldn't seem draggy.

* * *

"Couldn't we have brought the scooters?" Tucker complained. Sam gritted her teeth as they made another step.

"And how would we balance the Fenton Ghost Catcher on our scooters? If we break this, we might never get to use it again." Sam pointed out.

"We'll just ask Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to fix it."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. What do we tell Danny's parents? Hey there, we were going to use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate this ghost tattoo from some jock, but we accidentally broke it on the way there. Can you please fix it in, let's see, less then five minutes? You see, your son's fighting that jock." Sam's voice oozed with sarcasm, her favourite way to vent.

"Yes."

She would have whacked Tucker soundly on his head, if her hands weren't full at the moment. The goth had no choice but to settle with just a death glare. If Tucker continued with his whining, she would do more than glare at him.

"Why didn't Danny tell Dash that he was Danny Phantom? Or at least brought the Fenton Thermos. It would be so cool to see Dash get sucked into a thermos." Tucker continued.

"Didn't you ask Danny that last week? And the last time I checked, it was your turn to carry the thermos. Is it there?"

"For the hundredth time, yes. And the last time I asked Danny, we didn't need the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Do you know how heavy this thing is?"

"Oh gee, Tucker. I don't know. I wonder what I'm carrying right now." Sam looked at him. She knew that Tucker could be smart, but his 'brilliance' was unfortunately limited to only technology. He couldn't even come up with jokes that weren't lame.

She could see the roof of the warehouse. They were close. All they needed to do was to get down there. Her amethyst eyes fell on the long stretch of road from them to Danny.

"Remind me why Danny chose a place so far from his house." Sam muttered darkly under her breath.

"Buck up Tucker, we're almost there." Sam said to the techno geek, seeing that he was about to drop his side of the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

"Can't Danny just fly up here and get this himself?"

"I didn't know Danny _Fenton_ could fly."

"But Danny _Phantom_ can and Danny _Fenton_ can transform into Danny _Phantom_. And who cares if Dash finds out? This is so heavy. Couldn't Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have built a compact version like the Fenton Ghost Peeler?" Tucker complained.

Amethyst eyes narrowed. She took a few deep breaths before speaking up.

"Who cares? When Danny's captured by the Guy's In White we'll see who cares. You guys never think ahead, always rushing head on into things." Sam scolded.

"Hey, we think ahead, just not as much as you." Tucker protested. "Hey, slow down."

Sam quickened her pace, ignoring Tucker's pleads to slow down. Danny was in danger, not because Dash was stronger, but because Danny was stubborn. If anything happened, Danny wouldn't go ghost unless it was too late.

And for Danny, too late most probably meant never. Men and their ego. Danny could be so stubborn sometimes. And all Tucker was doing was complaining.

They'd better reach the warehouse fast.

"What are those lights? I thought Danny wasn't going to go ghost?" Tucker panted as he struggled to keep up.

"Faster." Sam yelled as she ran. Something must have happened. What if Danny was hurt?

Tucker tried to say something but she couldn't hear him as he didn't have enough breath to say complete words. It was most probably along the lines of "slow down".

How could he think of slowing down when Danny could be in danger? Danny could only use some of his ghost powers in human form, but Dash could fire ectoblasts. On the ground, unable to fly, Danny's clumsiness would cost him dearly.

"Stop." Tucker gasped.

After this, she was going to force both Tucker and Danny to go for physical exercises. The warehouse door was almost there. She could already see the two figures fighting inside. They couldn't stop now. There were just a few more steps.

"Danny!" Sam cried out to get Danny's attention as the passed through the door.

"Leave it there and move away." Danny yelled back as he dodged an ectoblast.

Sam looked down. Beside her feet, Tucker looked like he was dead. Although she was exhausted, Sam pulled Tucker out of the way. Danny must have a plan. If he needed them to be away from the Ghost Catcher, they'll move away.

But if Danny was just making this up as he goes and only wanted them out of the way of possible danger, she was going to take the Fenton Lipstick out of her pocket and start blasting, whether it was humiliating for Danny or not.

* * *

This was _exactly_ two pages long in Microsoft Word before I added the top and the author notes at the bottom.

Hope you like this chapter and please tell me that you like it in a review. I'm aiming for 80 reviews before this chapter ends.

_Review, review,_

_Nice, nice, review._

_Please review,_

_Nice, nice, reviewers._

Hey TexasDreamer01, your duct tape actually works!


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to CatalystOfTheSoul, DPcrazy, Miriam1, Thunderstorm101, TexasDreamer01, Niece of the Prophet Zarquon, Luiz4200 and Amazing Bluie for reviewing. This chapter's short, but I hope it pleases you all the same.

* * *

It was embarrassing, but frankly, he was too tired to care. You didn't need brawns to be a techno geek. Running to Danny's house and dragging that heavy invention all the way back was enough exercise for a decade, half a decade at least.

But still, having a girl drag you because you were too tired to move was just plain embarrassing, especially if she just went through the same exercise herself.

He lifted his head tiredly to look at the fight. The first thing he noticed was how _green_ Dash was. Tucker made a note to himself never to get a green tattoo after this. Green wasn't really his colour anyway. And was Dash _flying_?

Danny punched Dash in the chin.

Weren't humans supposed to not be able to touch ghosts? That was the whole reason the Fentons invent ghost weapons. Danny told them that he tried to fight Box Ghost in human form before, but almost lost because he couldn't touch Box Ghost in the first place.

He obviously didn't have that problem now. What gives?

The halfa caught Dash's extoblast neatly in his palm. He kept his hold on the green energy for a second before throwing it back.

Tucker widened his eyes in surprise. Danny's hands were glowing faintly with ectoplasmic energy. _That_ must be why Danny could fight with a parta in hand to hand combat. Neat!

"Hey Dash, you seriously should consider starring in a monster movie. With that ugly tattoo and lack of brains, you'll be hired for sure." Danny taunted.

Dash roared as he charged towards Danny. The tattoo was glowing so brightly that he could have charged his PDA with it. And what were those red things? They looked like creepy red eyes.

His best friend sidestepped, causing Dash to fly past him. Before Dash could turn around, Danny gave him a push.

"Happy splitting." He grinned.

Dash howled as he flew past the Ghost Catcher. The tattoo struggled, but the Ghost Catcher was efficient. Soon, it was peeled off Dash. By the time Dash's feet passed the net, Danny was already at the other side, looking at the ex-green tattoo that was on Dash for the past week that now looked like a weird green piece of floating wall paper.

It wasn't very talkative, after all, the tattoo didn't have a mouth, but it sure was noisy. All that growling and roaring. Awful.

"Thermos." Danny said, stretching his hand out with his palm facing the ceiling. His blue eyes were glued to the ghost as Sam passed him the Fenton Thermos.

"Don't hope to see you next time." He said lightly as he sucked the ghost in. The ghost gave a wail as its body was distorted briefly before being sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Danny quickly placed the lid on.

Now that the threat was taken care of, the trio turned their attention over to Dash. Tucker opened his mouth.

"I am _not_ carrying Dash _or_ the Ghost Catcher."

* * *

Try to imagine the robot singing along to the tune of "I'm a little teapot". I forgot the tune for the second part though, so the robot doesn't know it either.

_I'm a little robot small and smart._

_Here is my brain but I have no heart._

_But if I read reviews full of heart._

_Then I will have my own heart._

We have** 'please review' robot**, **Poetess** and **Keke** as suggestions for the robots' name. If you have any ideas, or support one of the names listed above, please write it in a review. When a name has… 5-10 supporters, our little robot will have her own name.

How's that?

I forgot to mention. Epilogue's next, and I don't intend to post a sequel. Just in case you want to know.


	11. Epilogue

Thanks to Thunderstorm101, DPcrazy, MoonlightUmbreon, CatalystOfTheSoul, TexasDreamer01, Niece of the Prophet Zarquon, Miriam1 and Luiz4200 for reviewing. Your reviews really encouraged me during this whole fanfic.

I hope this epilogue would satisfy all of you.

* * *

Danny knocked on the window. Without waiting for a reply, he flew through the window. The blonde sat up in his bed.

"I heard what happened from the others. How do you feel?" He asked carefully.

"Fine." Dash replied.

"Do you still have ghost powers?"

Dash shook his head.

"But after what I did, I deserve that." The quarterback mumbled.

Oh, so he was conscious during the whole ordeal? Hah! He knew he shouldn't go ghost. Sam said that it was his ego but it was a precaution step.

…

Ok, fine. It _was_ his ego. But hey, it paid off. Ego aside, he really should be focusing on Dash. The jock was awfully quiet. That rarely ever happens. Dash always wants to make sure he was noticed. This was not a good sign.

The halfa rubbed his hand behind the back of his neck. This was really awkward. He never knew that he would actually be trying to _comfort_ the bully whose sole purpose in school seemed to be making his human self's life miserable.

"It wasn't your fault. Trust me, all of us had our experiences with being controlled." Danny tried to console. Remembering Freakshow, he couldn't stop a shudder. Freakshow may just be human, but he was more dangerous than most of the ghosts he fought, even Vlad sometimes.

"Who?" Dash asked.

He was interested. Good.

"Me, Sam, Tucker. All of us."

"Not Danny."

"Actually, him too. I just forgot to mention him." Danny quickly added.

Dash merely stared down at his hands. His right hand, to be exact.

"It's not that bad. At least you wouldn't accidentally destroy anything in your sleep." Danny said.

Dash looked down. His voice was so quiet that Danny almost missed it.

"I couldn't fly."

His hand stopped rubbing his neck.

"I wanted to fly like you. That was the one thing I wanted the most." Dash's voice was barely audible, as if he wanted Phantom to hear it, but didn't want him to hear it at the same time.

So _that_ was the reason. Although Dash had ghost powers, he couldn't fly. The time he was controlled wouldn't really count, and they always walked to the warehouse. During the brief time he had of being a parta, his feet had barely left the ground.

Danny smiled.

"I can fix that." Danny said and reached out his hand. Dash stared at the glove hand before taking it.

"Hold on tight." He instructed as he lifted Dash from his bed. His feet fused in a ghostly tail as he brought the bigger boy into the night air.

Dash gave a whoop of pure joy as the wind whipped around them. The halfa smiled to himself. Looks like someone was having fun.

"Did you have a heavy dinner?" Danny asked.

"No. Why?" Dash asked confused. Danny grinned.

"Good."

Dash screamed as the halfa dove into a steep dive, followed by loop the loops and all the other tricks Danny knew. He knew he was showing off, but he couldn't show off his flying skills to Sam and Tucker because that would just be mean, but Dash wanted to fly, so he would give Dash the best he had.

"This is awesome!" Dash yelled.

"We're just getting started." Danny announced as he increased his speed.

Near enough to see them but far enough not to trigger the halfa's ghost sense, a green swirl fixed its red eyes on the two teens.

Gradually, it took on a human form. His red eyes faded to blue as they were filled with fatherly love for the blonde.

He had kept his promise. After nine years, he had fulfilled is promise to his nephew. He remembered the time when he was a jet flyer. His nephew had been impressed by what he could do in the sky, and had expressed more than once of his desire to fly on his flyer jet.

He could still remember himself rubbing Dash's blonde head gently, promising that he would let the young boy have a ride, but he… he died in a car crash before he could give Dash the ride he promised.

Even if this wasn't exactly the same as what he promised, at least it was close. His only regret was losing control back then. He had foolishly thought that he could let Dash fly with his power alone.

The figure started to fade, but he held on. He didn't want to pas on, not yet. His blue eyes kept on the two teens flying in the air. He waited patiently until the halfa returned his nephew to his room.

By then, he was barely hanging on to his being in the living world. His body was barely visible. Even when he came practically face to face with the white-haired teen, he didn't set off Phantom ghost sense.

_Phantom… _He rasped.

The ghost boy finally noticed him. The glove-covered hands clenched into fists as he tensed.

_Thank you…_

Phantom stared at him in confusion. He looked behind Phantom. His nephew was the last thing he saw before he finally let go.

_Take care, Dash._

_

* * *

_

And so the life as a parta ends,

_But please remember to leave a 'hand',_

_Cause I'm sure Dash would like to know,_

_Dat people remember his uncle's soul._

The vote for the robot's name is:

"Please Review" robot, PR for short – 1

Poetess – 2

Keke – 1

The first name to get 5 votes will be the robot's name. My vote is with Keke. So it should be:

Keke – 2

Please review.

Anyone notice something (or two things) different from usual with what the robot said?


End file.
